From the prior art, spectacles without rims, known as rimless spectacles, are extensively known. Such rimless spectacles usually have a spectacle frame comprising several spectacle frame components, preferably a bridge for connecting the two spectacle lenses in the nasal region as well as two spectacle temples, wherein the spectacle temple is connected either directly or via a hinge element and an end-piece to the spectacle lens of the rimless spectacles. In the case of known rimless spectacles the free ends of the bridge and a free end of the temple or the end-piece are secured directly to the spectacle lens, namely by means of a pin element fastened on the spectacle frame element which passes through a bored hole in the spectacle lens and on the opposite side is locked into place with the spectacle lens by means of a securing means.
Disadvantageously, in the case of such direct securing of the spectacle frame components to the spectacle lens of rimless spectacles, the spectacle lens is frequently damaged through unintentional force effects on the spectacle frame. Due to the bore for accommodating the pin element, which extends laterally through the spectacle lens, the force is introduced into the spectacle lens in an essentially point-wise manner and can thereby lead to damage, more particularly breakage of the spectacle lens in the area of the bore.